mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Mascot Wars-Return of the Shadows
Note: This series is not considered cannon with any of the historical mascotian events that take place in Project Origins. '' Mascot Wars-Return of the Shadows is the first mascot series by shacho. It follows the return of Dark Ploxl and Dark Jellpo. Characters *Ploxl *Jellpo *Kishiru *Ichthy *Velocy *Veran *Future Ploxl *Future Kishiru *DP(Dark Ploxl) *DJ(Dark Jellpo) *ShachoStar *Roborgan *Cheesepuff *Bender *Spot(Minor, maybe) *Ceaphus(maybe) *Protoplasex(Main Antagonist) *Cubie(Minor, maybe) *Xenota *Doli(Minor, maybe) *Dunkey(Minor, maybe) 'NOTE: MORE CHARACTERS MAYBE INTRODUCED LATER' Storyline The plot follows Ploxl, Jellpo, Kishiru, Ichthy, Velocy AND Serin as plan on defeating DP and DJ, who are back. But they are under the control of Protoplasex, a ghostly Xenogaro. He plans on rulling all of Mascotia, and the UNIVERSE! This is the plot by episode. 'WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS!' P1: ShachoStar, Serin and Roborgan look for members to join their team to stop DP and DJ from turning Mascotia into shadow. Ploxl, Jellpo, Cheesepuff(looking for revenge against Bender) and Bender join. They are then attacked by Plominions(who serve DP). They easily defeat them. P2: They arrive at Mascot Land(now known as Prehistoria Island, remade version), which is empty, except for one mascot being there, Cubie. Cubie tells the team about what happened, then DP and DJ attacked. They sent Plominions and Jellminions to attack them, which are defeated. The then spend the night at Cavemen Island. At this time Roborgan is feeling that he should split up from the team............. P3: Bender is sent to an island because of a mysterious letter he got. He is then attacked by Mutant Hellbenders and Cheesepufff Drones. He is then attacked by Cheesepuff, who is easily beaten. Bender is then captured by the Mutants.................. Trivia: This is the first game with a boss battle. It's very easy. To beat him, do what you'd do to beat any other enemy. P4: In the future, Future Ploxl and Future Kishiru are battling with Defective Xenogaros with an army of Xenogaros. They have Veran, their half Axolotl-Xenogaro daughter, with them. She then gets sucked into a portal, along with the Star Pentagon, the Xenogaro flagship. P5: Ploxl, Jellpo and Serin wakeup to find all of the other team members gone and Kishiru. A portal then opens up(same one from P5) and Verin pops out. He then calls Ploxl and Kishiru "dada and mama", which startles both of them. They then decide to get her away from Dunkey. P6: Ploxl, Jellpo, Kishiru, Veran, Ichthy AND Velocy go to Prehistoria Island to talk to IB, to find out where Veran came from. Instead the find Vexyn instead. They decide to help her by killing all of the Flexaconkeys. After that, An angry King Flexaconkey attacks and is killed. They are then greeted by Vexyn's younger brother Vezin and enter IB's house(or base). Trivia: This part of MW-ROTS includes the fist miniboss. Though DP and DJ are considered minibosses(sorta). P7: When the team enters, Flexaconkeys are everywhere, and Ploxl then gets rid of the creatures. Ploxl then desides to go to one of the underground biomes the IB made, since there's apparently some monster down there, while Vexyn tries to discover Veran's origins. Ploxl then goes through some trashed flooded hallways in the base. He then has to go underwater to get past a dead end. 'NOTE: THIS SERIES HAS CURRENTLY BEEN PAUSED' Bosses *Cheesepuff *Shadow Squid *Dark Cheesepuff *Xenota(Controlled) *Metal Bug(Gold, Silver AND Bronze Versions) *Illuzon-Keeper of Illusions *Eclipse Kishiru *DP *DJ *Final DP *Protoplasex *Final Protoplasex 'NOTE: MORE WILL BE INTODUCED LATER''' Boss Ideas *Future Ploxl *Shadow Elite *Eclipse Demon(maybe Frey) *AI Unit Category:Adventure Series Category:Shacho Category:Series